


Llamará

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pyramid, Tiva no correspondido, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva no hacía más que mirar él teléfono, Tony no hacía más que mirarla a ella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamará

Como hipnotizada, Ziva miraba el teléfono. Como hipnotizado, Tony la miraba a ella. CI-Ray debía de seguir sin llamarla. Apenas les había contado nada, pero sí lo bastante para saber que su novio estaría ilocalizable una temporada. Desde su marcha, Ziva no dejaba de comprobar su móvil a todas horas y de mirar aquella caja de joyería vacía. Tony no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaría el anillo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña ninja—le pidió sonando tan serio que Ziva le miró, extrañada—. Llamará cuando esté listo.

Y al decirle aquello, sintió que algo se le rompía irreparablemente por dentro.


End file.
